Various containers are known for dispensing fluids, liquids, and other flowable substances. A common type of fluid dispenser is a squeezable packet, which may be used to dispense lubricants, lotion, or other fluid substances. Squeezable packets are typically intended for single use, whereby using less than the full quantity of fluid from the packet typically results in subsequent leakage of the remaining fluid and/or drying of the remaining fluid such that it cannot be used again later. Further, it can be difficult to accurately measure a portion of the total fluid in the packet if less than the full quantity is desired.